The invention relates to a motor vehicle seat with a headrest which has a headrest bracket and a headrest body and is arranged on a seat back so that it can pivot about a first pivot axis, the first pivot axis being arranged essentially horizontally and perpendicularly to a longitudinal axis of the vehicle.
DE 42 25 707 A1 shows headrest that is pivotable in order not to impair the field of view of the driver during reversing.
A foldable headrest for a rear seat back is also disclosed in DE 42 31 224 A1. In this case, the headrest has a supporting cushion arranged on a supporting bracket which can be pivoted relative to a rear seat. The supporting cushion is connected fixedly, nonpivotably and nondisplaceably to the supporting bracket.
The present invention is based on an object of providing a headrest that ensures an optimum adjustment for the passenger.
The object has been achieved according to the invention by arranging the headrest body on the headrest bracket via a pivot bearing with a second pivot axis arranged essentially parallel to the first pivot axis, and/or via a sliding bearing acting essentially perpendicularly to the first pivot axis. The effect achieved by this is that the headrest or the headrest body can be adjusted in its height and in its inclination in accordance with the passenger. In addition, this adjustability ensures an optimum position in the inoperative position of the headrest, in which it is pivoted rearwards. The pivotability into the inoperative position makes it possible for the seat back to be designed without a recess for the headrest, which considerably reduces the outlay on production.
For this purpose, it is advantageous if the headrest body is arranged on a bearing part via the sliding bearing or the pivot bearing, and the bearing part is arranged on the headrest bracket via the pivot bearing or the sliding bearing. The use of the bearing part ensures a simple structural design of the two-part adjustability of the headrest or of the headrest body.
According to one aspect of the invention, an additional possibility for the sliding bearing and/or the pivot bearing to have at least one mechanical latching element and/or at least one actuating element, the actuating element being of electric and/or pneumatic design. By way of the latching means, the headrest is held in the desired position after the manual adjustment movement. The use of actuating elements connects an automatic adjustment of the headrest or of the headrest body.
Furthermore, it is advantageous for the actuating element to be assigned a prestressing element opposing the actuating movement. The actuating element can therefore be configured such that it acts in one direction, like, for example, a pneumatically activated expansion bellows. In addition the venting of an actuating element of this type is assisted by, in addition to a valve opening, the prestressing element which is prestressed by the actuating movement of the actuating element, which actuating movement is to be guided back.
For this purpose, it is also advantageous for the first actuating element and the first prestressing element to be arranged between the headrest body and the bearing part, and for the second actuating element and the second prestressing element to be arranged between the bearing part and the headrest bracket. The sliding bearing and the pivot bearing can therefore be controlled and adjusted independently of each other.
According to a currently preferred embodiment of the invention, provision is finally made for the pivot bearing and/or the sliding bearing, in an inoperative position of the headrest. The inoperative position is pivoted about the first pivot axis, to have a pivoting or inoperative position. It is also advantageous for the pivot bearing and/or the sliding bearing, in a position pivoted into the inoperative position (R) of the headrest, to permit a pivoting of the headrest about the headrest bracket. In order to pivot the headrest into the inoperative position, the headrest body has to take up a pivoting or inoperative position corresponding to the recess, so that a complete pivoting of the headrest is ensured without affecting the driver's view.
It is of particular importance for the present invention that, before the inoperative position is reached, the actuating element is automatically in a pivoting or inoperative position, by way of the pivoting movement of the headrest and of the headrest bracket. It is also advantageous that, before the inoperative position is reached, the actuating element brings about an automatic pivoting, via the pivoting movement of the headrest and of the headrest bracket. The sensor arrangement used for this purpose permits a fully automatic pivoting of the headrest. In this case, the pivoting may take place with somewhat of a delay until the headrest body has reached the pivoting or inoperative position.
In conjunction with the construction and arrangement according to the invention, it is advantageous if at least one actuating element is assigned an operating element which is arranged in the region of the headrest and/or in the region of a function console and is intended for the passenger. The passenger can therefore adjust the position of the headrest and headrest body as desired when he has taken up his sitting position.
It is furthermore advantageous for a tension device which is guided in the headrest bracket to be arranged between the headrest body and the seat back in such a manner that, in the pivoted inoperative position of the headrest, the sliding bearing and/or the pivot bearing is/are in an inoperative or pivoted position. This ensures, in the case of a manually adjustable headrest and headrest body that the latter takes up the inoperative or the pivoted position when the headrest is pivoted about the pivot axis into the inoperative position.
In addition, it is advantageous for the headrest bracket to have a control line for at least one actuating element or to be designed as a pneumatic control line. The installation of a separate control line between the seat back or the seat console and the headrest is therefore possible in a simplified manner.
Furthermore, it is advantageous for the headrest body to have at least one air-assisted padded element and/or to be of extensible configuration at least in the direction of action of the sliding bearing. The use of an additional padded element ensures an optimum adjustment for the passenger. The extensibility supports this adjustability in the case of the manually operable headrest. So that the air-assisted padded element can deploy its action, the headrest body should likewise be of elastic configuration.